Next To Me
by Minbus
Summary: An exploration into the relationship between Haymitch and Effie. Chapter Four: He would have let her ramble on all night.
1. Stayin' out 'til three

A/N: A little exploration into the relationship between Haymitch and Effie using the song 'Next To Me' by Emelie Sande. I can't help thinking of these two when I'm listening to the song. I am most definitely a shipper, so be warned for a few tufts of fluff here and there in the later chapters! I am only a casual writer, so please don't be too harsh if you feel like leaving a review! All mistakes are my own, however 'The Hunger Games' and its characters belong to Suzanne Collins. :)

* * *

_You won't find him drinkin' at the tables_

_Rolling dice and staying out 'til three_

_You won't ever find him being unfaithful_

_You will find him, you'll find him next to me_

The sofa cushions encased her, their fabric soft and sweet and delectable against her skin. Only the Capitol's finest for the tributes, their escort and mentors. Only in this case there was just one mentor. A mentor who drank himself silly and made a fool out of himself.

Of his tributes and of her.

She shifted against the cushions, the uncomfortable feeling still residing within as she watched her tributes either running for their lives or tending to their open, gushing wounds.

She shifted again absent-mindedly when Katniss shifted Peeta's weight as she struggled to keep his injured body upright, trying to get them to safety. Suddenly a voice cut through the air, unusually without the scent of alcohol wafting around her that told her he was about to approach, making her jump.

"It's not the cushions, Effie."

She scowled at him, not understanding what he meant and not wanting to take her eyes off the screen, willing her tributes to get a move on before they were found by those hideous District 1 careers.

"We need to do something, Haymitch." She tried to keep the plea out of her voice, but he knew her too well to not miss it.

"And what do you suppose we do?" His weight on the sofa nearly startled her as she looked at him.

"I'm just the escort. You're their mentor. Think of something! Or do I have to do all the thinking for you!"

He tries to keep his anger at bay. He doesn't want to feel angry at Effie, but he can't understand how she could let herself be ensnared by the pretty colours and sparkles of the Capitol when there is so much dirt underneath that she doesn't see - or can't bring herself to look at.

"Sweetheart, I'm doing the best I can. Those tiny pots of ointment aren't bloody cheap you know. I haven't got enough sponsors for another one."

"But Peeta needs it!" She almost cries, not letting him finish and he can't keep his anger at bay this time.

"I tell you what, why don't you go out and get some sponsors rather than sitting here worrying. You're the one that wrote me that list of names. You know who they are! I'm sure you can use your girlish charm to get some sponsorship out of them!" A sharp, hot pain seared through his cheek as Effie's hand made contact. His reflexes were quicker than usual, not having cracked open that bottle of spirit yet, and he grabbed her wrist, maybe a bit too tightly.

"I'm sorry." She whimpered, not making eye contact with him. Of course, she had slapped him many times before so the feeling wasn't a stranger to him. However, the last slap from a few years before had ended up with them in a rather passionate clinch and that is something he would rather like to avoid, if at all possible. "I know you have been trying, Haymitch. It's just, we're so close now. Katniss and Peeta have been amazing and they need our help." Her eyes drifted back to the screen where their tributes had found a new hiding place in a cave. It wasn't the best, but she drew some comfort knowing they were safe, even just for a little while. She relaxed and her mind wandered to Haymitch. The unfamiliar presence of him sitting next to her as she watched their tributes fight for their lives, no alcohol lingering in the air reminding her that he was, in fact, sober for a change. She knew he was trying this time and she had no reason to slap him, even when he had suggested she use her body to get sponsors. He was always the one with the charm, even when drunk, the little it did for their tributes. He used to try, but after a while he didn't bother and instead of watching the games with Effie, he would usually stagger in at unimaginable times of the morning, maybe with a pretty girl in tow having been 'out on the town.' It was always Effie who weighed herself down with how to deliver their tributes' bodies back to their families. She would tell them how proud she was of them, how they fought valiantly and with purpose. Even though she would say the words with viction, somehow they still felt empty, especially since Haymitch always disappeared and let her get on with it.

Yet this time it felt different.

She could just see the tiniest glimmer of hope behind his grey eyes.

"There's nothing I can do tonight. I will try again in the morning."

"Thank you." Effie sighed, expecting him to head down to the bar to drown his sorrows. But he stayed next to her, watching their tributes fall asleep together, waiting for the hell that tomorrow would bring.


	2. For money, fame, for power, out of grief

_You won't find him trying to chase the devil_

_For money, fame, for power, out of grief_

_You won't ever find him where the rest go_

_You will find him, you'll find him next to me_

* * *

The combination of excitement and nervousness created a bubbling pot inside her stomach where she laid a hand, trying to calm the bubbles that threatened to overspill. The two stylists made their finishing touches to her make-up and dress as she waited at the bottom of the steps. The applause and cheers were getting louder and she shut her eyes and smiled, taking in everything she could from this moment she had waited so long for - had worked so hard for.

"Go on then, sweetheart. Go and get your moment of fame." She wasn't going to let the sarcasm in Haymitch's voice ruin this moment for her.

"You should really join me, Haymitch." She replied, knowing full well he didn't like the fame and fortune, the glitter, the lights, the cheers and celebrations. "After all, they are our victors."

He didn't get a chance to respond as someone came up behind them, placed a hand on the small of Effie's back and ushered her up the stairs. "Go on, Miss Trinket," he rushed, "You're on." Haymitch couldn't deny the pang of jealousy that swept over him as he watched the pair climb the steps, the stranger's hand still in contact with Effie. He scowled at the man as he raced back down the steps and past Haymitch, leaving Effie to walk on to the stage in a haze of applause, lights and synthetic smiles, ready for her victorious interview.

The dazzling lights almost blinded Effie as she sat down next to the host who was beaming at her, a comforting, yet empty glaze across his eyes. Of course she had been on this stage before, but for more solemn reasons and spewing out those empty words of proudness for her now silent tributes. This time, though, everything seemed bigger, more elaborate, brighter, louder and shinier - even Caeser's teeth.

"So Miss Trinket!" He chimed, sitting back in his chair, letting the lights capture the sparkles on his deep purple waistcoat.

"Oh please, call me Effie!" She tinkled to which she received a thunderous applause, shouts and whistles.

Caesar's smile seemed to widen to almost impossible lengths as he laughed heartedly. "Oh alright then, Effie! So, how does it feel to finally have some victors under your belt?"

Effie knew she should make a witty joke at the comment, but being witty had never been one of her strong points. "Well Caeser, I must say, it feels fabulous!" Again, an eruption of thunderous applause and foot stamping ensued as she smiled at the audience, trying to match Caesar's smile. A sudden thought ran through her mind about how fake all of this was, but the thought vanished as quickly as it had appeared as Caesar guided her through her first victorious interview - of which she could get used to more.

Haymitch continued to watch from the wing. Effie positively sparkled and the audience absolutely loved her, and it definitely wasn't for her witty banter. He found himself hating them even more than he thought he could as they cheered for Effie. His Effie. The Effie he knew better than anybody else. She goddamn annoyed him, but he would do anything to protect her, just like he would protect those kids with his life. But it was a different kind of emotion playing its part when it came to Effie and he couldn't put his finger on it, or at least he didn't want to.

A whisper in his ear suddenly caught his attention, bringing him back to the laughter and Caesar's booming voice as he asked Effie what it was like to work with Haymitch and her embarrassment of trying to explain where the District 12 mentor was. 'Down the bar' was probably a better answer than the one Effie had given, but it earned her a few more laughs.

"Why the hell aren't you up on that stage, Mitch?" The whisper was coarse.

"You know that if I went up there, Flickerman would lose about half his teeth."

"Don't be like that. You know it's all for show."

"A show that I don't want to be a part of, Heavensbee."

"So you're letting your escort do it all for you?"

"You sound just like her."

In any other conversation, Plutarch would have laughed. "You and I both know that this is just the beginning. Crane has disappeared, nobody knows what has, or will, happen to him. Snow is angry."

"So am I." Haymitch cut in, his eyes never leaving Effie on the stage.

"Let me finish. Snow is angry and he is not going to stop. He will come after you, after Katniss and Peeta." Plutarch paused, following Haymitch's gaze. "He will come after all of you, including Effie. Don't think that just because she is part of the Capitol that she is safe. None of you are."

"What am I supposed to do?" Haymitch looked at Plutarch who shrugged before tapping his watch. In the dazzling light, Haymitch caught the glimpse of a symbol of a Mockingjay. His eyes immediately snapped up to Plutarch's.

"We have to show them that we stand together, Mitch."

Without hesitation, Haymitch made his way up the steps and on to the stage, making sure he didn't stumble as the bright lights blinded him.

"Ah, Haymitch! Better late than never, I see!" Caeser's voice boomed through the audience.

"Well you know how it is Caesar, all the girls want a piece of you when you've got a few victors under your belt." The audience roared with laughter, missing the hint of sarcasm intertwined with his words.

"I'm not quite sure what you mean!" Caesar gasped in shock surprise before laughing with the audience.

Haymitch winked at Effie as he took the seat next to her, the annoyance disappearing from her face and being replaced with mild amusement.


	3. All my friends have vanished

A/N: thanks so much for the reviews LiveHappy and lily :) glad you're liking it and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_When the money's spent and all my friends have vanished_

_And I can't seem to find no help or love for free_

_I know there's no need for me to panic_

_Cause I'll find him, I'll find him next to me_

* * *

A few days after all the interviews and promotions, a party was held in the training centre. Haymitch quite enjoyed these parties as it meant free all you can drink alcohol, as well as the fact that the following morning he would board the train back home and forget about the games for another year. The party, even though it wasn't as big an event as the others that preceded it, was still televised and the training centre couldn't look any more different. Gone were all the weapons and grey and black decor and in its it place were flowing fabrics of all colours, flowers of all kinds and of course, a load of cameras. Usually, the decor theme would relate to whichever district had won that year, so they may as well have kept the black and grey decor, but instead they made do with a few fire torches at the entrance. When Haymitch had walked through them, a fanfare had played and someone announced to all the guests that District twelves mentor had arrived. It wasn't one of his finest moments as he cringed and made his way down the stairs.

"Good show the other day." Plutarch handed him a glass of champagne.

"Got anything stronger?" He replied before another fanfare interrupted his thoughts and the words 'District twelves escort, Miss Effie Trinket,' rung out around him. He looked up to see Effie beaming as she made her way down the stairs towards him, her deep red dress shimmering, the white polka dots catching the light. She was soon whisked away by a group of her friends as they trilled and chimed at her, giving her hugs and kisses in celebration. Haymitch sighed. "I wish she knew what hell is on the horizon."

"Let her enjoy it." Plutarch replied. "You should too. This will probably be the last time for a while."

"I've been meaning to ask you, about your watch. Does it mean what I think it means?"

"The spark is just the beginning, Haymitch. The flames will soon spread and the only safe haven will be beyond District twelve. Crane is dead and I have taken his place. The snow will soon melt."

Haymitch looked at him puzzled. "Do you have to talk in riddles?"

"Look around, there are ears everywhere. Think about it. Keep them all safe." With that, Plutarch disappeared into the crowd.

"Silly old fool." Haymitch muttered before grabbing another glass of champagne from a passing waitress, looking her up and down. "Fancy a dance, princess?" The waitress stalked off with a look of disgust on her face which Haymitch didn't see as his eye had caught a flash of red and white sparkles. Effie was dancing with a rather handsome looking man who towered over her petite frame. His arms were wrapped around her waist, her hands laying upon his chest as she threw her head back with laughter. Haymitch's gaze followed them until they twirled past a camera and he realised how this must be looking to the audience. He huffed and made his way in the general direction of the bar.

A few hours passed and he hadn't had nearly enough alcohol to drown his sorrows, just enough to slightly cloud his head. He dared to look around where the crowd had thinned considerably and there were only a few couples whirling around to the slow music. He spied Effie by the two flame torches where her friends were trying to convince her to go elsewhere to continue the celebrations. She shook her head before the handsome looking man who she was dancing with earlier grabbed her wrist and tried to pull her with the loud group. Haymitch immediately stood up and made his way determinedly towards them.

"Oh come on, Effs. Lets take this party elsewhere!" Haymitch heard the man say.

Effie giggled nervously. "Oh no, Eden, I can't. I'm awfully tired actually."

"Spoilsport." Eden said as he tickled her waist and she slapped his arms away. "Oh, come on!"

"Eden, please. I'm going to go up to the apartment. You know, enjoy the last night here."

"Come on, sweetheart!" Eden grabbed her again, causing Effie to shriek and struggle against him before Haymitch pulled him roughly away. He was the only one allowed to call her sweetheart.

"She said no. Now get lost."

"Haymitch, manners!" Haymitch rolled his eyes. He was trying to protect her, dammit, and yet she still managed to tell him off for one thing or another.

Eden cut in. "What are you, Abernathy? Her pauper in tattered clothes coming to her rescue?!"

"What about his manners, Effie?" Haymitch retorted.

The rest of the group laughed and it took all of Effie's might to not snap at them. "Thank you for the invite, Eden, but I shall have to decline. I will see you next week." After another look of disgust at Haymitch, Eden led the group away and up the next staircase to the exit.

"Come on, Haymitch." She led him to the elevator which opened instantly, but rather than hitting the 12 button, the rooftop button glowed. The doors chimed shut and he looked at them both next to each other in the mirrored walls.

"Thank you." Effie almost whispered, her eyes down cast.

"I wasn't rescuing you. I was tired and making my way to the elevator. You and your over the top friends were in the way." He deserved a slap this time, but only lightly on his arm. "Ow, that hurt." He said sarcastically as she looked up and caught his eye.

"Don't be silly." The corners of her mouth turned upwards in a slight smile. It was a sad smile and Haymitch knew he would regret what he was about to ask.

Almost.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Effie, I've know you far too long to know when something is bothering you. It's usually me bothering you. Then you annoying me -"

"I just thought everything would fall into place when I finally had a victor. That I would feel, I'm not sure, complete, maybe? But I don't -"

He didn't let her finish. "It's the alcohol, sweetheart. The worries will disappear and your 'completeness' will return after a good nights sleep."

"Haymitch." She said dryly. "I didn't drink that much. Unlike someone else I know." She raised her eyebrows.

"Not enough. My heads not nearly cloudy enough for my liking."

Effie shook her head and their conversation lulled as the elevator doors chimed and they stepped out.

"Why the rooftop? You know there's a force field. No jumping off, I've tried."

"Haymitch!"

"Oh, I'm kidding. Mostly." He muttered the last part under his breath.

They both leaned against the railings, taking deep breaths of fresh air. Effie shivered slightly with the cold night air.

"Here." Without hesitation, Haymitch took off his teal jacket and placed it over her shoulders and she pulled it around her, almost snuggling into the warmth.

"Thank you." Effie felt Haymitch's arm wrap around her waist. In any other situation she would pull away, give him a few stern words or two and storm off. But not tonight. Tonight was different, so she leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder. She knew, in that moment that even with all the bickering and arguments, they would always be there for each other. Standing strong next to each other.


	4. Rising pressure makes it hard to breathe

A/N: Thanks for the review, Guest and all the followers! Glad you're enjoying it :) I'm not too sure about this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it, anyway...

* * *

_When the skies are grey and all the doors are closing_

_And the rising pressure makes it hard to breathe_

_Well, all I need is a hand to stop the tears from falling_

_I will find him, will find him next to me_

* * *

The rain pelted down around her and soaked all the way through her coat. It didn't often rain in the Capitol, but it seemed to rain more and more lately. She wrapped her coat around her a bit more tightly as she saw a flash of white in the corner of her eye. She quickened her step, hoping she would lose the peacemaker on her way home. Nowhere seemed safe anymore and Effie could feel the pressure rising every day. It was as though there was something in the air that nobody could place their finger on.

A week ago she was ushered away from one of her victory tour meetings and taken to a big room at the top of the typical Capitol building. A majestic desk sat in the middle with a view out of the window that took her breath away. She stood there, watching the world go by beneath her.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" The President's voice danced through the air, making Effie jump.

"It is."

"Please, sit down Miss Trinket." Snow said, pulling up the chair to the desk before sitting down himself in the one opposite.

"Thank you." She had to remember her manners, especially around Snow.

"You must be wondering why I've summoned you here. I want you to tell me as much information as you can about your relationship with Katniss and Peeta."

Effie looked puzzled at his question. "Well, they're the victors of District 12, of course." She instantly regretted her curt tone and reminded herself of her manners.

"Of course I know that, Miss Trinket. However you still keep in close contact with them. Your escorting duties are over until the next games -"

"We still have the victory tour to go. I know Katniss and Peeta are very excited about it."

"Is that so?"

"We have some beautiful outfits lined up for them both. They will look like real victors!" She couldn't keep the excitement from twinkling through her voice, but it soon disappeared as Snow's eyes bored into hers, making her look away. The silence sliced through the air until his ice cold tones pierced through her ears.

"I don't doubt it. I want all their outfits run by me before any final decisions are made."

"I'm sure they will be up to your approval." Effie said with confusion.

"Even so, I will need to see them."

Effie nodded. "I will get on to it." She smiled before making her way to the door. As she was about to exit, the ice froze through her entire body.

"I will be watching, Miss Trinket."

That evening, as she had made her way home, she noticed somebody following her and they hadn't left her alone since. She couldn't even make her way to work without a peacemaker a few steps behind.

The rain continued to splash around her and dance off her bright yellow umbrella as she rummaged in her pocket and pulled out her keys. Just a few more steps and she would be home. The front door beckoned to her when suddenly she was stopped by the tip of a gun on her shoulder.

"Where have you been, Miss Trinket?"

She gave the peacemaker a look of disgust. "Were you not taught any manners?" She pursed her lips. The peacemaker chuckled and let her pass. He was toying with her and she tried not to let the panic show as she hurried to her front door. She slammed it shut and leaned against it, trying to control her breathing. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do and a single tear trickled down her cheek. She just couldn't shake the uneasy feeling as she made her way to the kitchen and lifted the receiver of the phone, dialling the all too familiar number.

"'Lo?" A gruff voice sounded half asleep on the other end of the crackling line.

"Haymitch? Oh I'm so sorry. Were you asleep?"

"No. Just having a drink or two."

Effie narrowed her eyes. "I don't know where to start -"

"So even though you're hundreds of miles away, you're still telling me off for drinking. Loosen your corset."

"I'm being followed."

There was silence on the other end of the phone as Haymitch suddenly sobered up. "What do you mean?"

"Last week, I was ushered into a meeting with President Snow who asked me some bizarre questions."

"What exactly did he ask you, Effie?" Haymitch tried to keep his tone calm as to not to worry Effie, but the anger quickly built up inside him. Plutarch couldn't have been right that night of the victory interview.

"He asked about my relationship with Katniss and Peeta and wanted to see their outfits for the tour. He also told me that he would be watching and now I have a peacemaker or two following me everywhere I go! They're very rude indeed and one even poked me with his gun!"

Plutarch had warned Haymitch, but he hadn't taken heed. Now Effie was in danger and there was nothing he could do about it. He knew her phone would be bugged, but he had to comfort her somehow.

"Just stay low, Effie and continue to do whatever it is you do over there. You will soon be heading our way for the tour. I know Katniss is looking forward to seeing her dresses."

He could immediately hear Effie relax. "Oh is she? The dresses are beautiful -"

And he let her ramble on about those damn dresses. He would have let her ramble on all night. As long as he had her on the phone and could hear her voice, he knew that she was safe. As annoying and naive as she could be, he would always be there for her, next to her to make sure she was safe.


End file.
